


The Beauty of the Devil

by uv_duv



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating at Vampire Monopoly, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, mind wiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uv_duv/pseuds/uv_duv
Summary: Takes place during the events of S2 E7. While Simon is staying at the house, he offers Guillermo a deal: one teeny tiny sexual favor to be turned into a vampire. Nandor finds out.“More than a decade of waiting,” Simon repeated again. “That is a long time. You could, right now, decide to help someone down on their luck, to finally change yours.” He swiveled his hips as he spoke, the fur of his roadkill coat rustling."
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Simon the Devious/Guillermo de la Cruz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	The Beauty of the Devil

Nandor was pleased with the course of the evening. Laszlo apologized for whatever it was he did to Simon, he got to see Simon’s charming bat creation, and he didn’t have to chop anyone’s hands off. Guillermo was a little upset with him over something he said, but he took it out of context and apologized later. And now they were back to playing a fun game.

Guillermo flipped to another page in the dictionary.

“Okay Master, the word is… ‘escutcheon’.”

Nandor clicked his teeth. It was almost too easy.

“A coat of arms!” 

He sat up straighter, puffed his chest out in triumph, brushing against Guillermo; pleased at Guillermo’s little sideways glance and that his heart ticked a bit faster. But not that much faster. It used to be so much faster. _Hmm._ Nandor shifted on the piano bench to face Guillermo and draped his arms across his body.

“Like this. A coat of arms! Not very warm, I’m afraid.” 

It was an awkward position to hold but worth it. Guillermo’s heart rate went up a lot. _Very good._ He smiled softly into Guillermo’s hair.

“That’s, um, yes that’s correct Master…” Guillermo said with a nervous giggle. 

Those giggles were getting rarer and rarer, Nandor noticed. _What had changed?_

Guillermo reflexively reached for Nandor’s hand but hesitated. His heart rate steadied all too soon and he began to turn to another page when Simon's grating voice intruded on their game.

“Could Nandor’s little guy come here? I am in need! Great need!”

Nandor immediately retracted his arms from Guillermo. He was surprised at how quickly Guillermo went from being a soft, warm ball of sunshine at his side to solidifying into something cold and dense. Guillermo’s hands formed fists. He wasn’t moving. He should be moving. _This was too long, Simon might come…_

“Well? Go! He is our esteemed guest!” Nandor chided him, waving him out the door. Away from him.

“‘Esteemed?’” Guillermo straddled the piano bench to face him directly, which was certainly a bold move. “Master, I watched him crawl out of the sewer. He still smells like shit…” Guillermo scrunched up his face and it was annoyingly adorable. 

It was also hard to disagree with. Simon had made so much noise that he had scared off all the fish in the backyard pond while Nandor was feeding them. And then his strange companion. _Karen?_ _The less said the better._ But he couldn’t let Guillermo linger any longer. And Guillermo needed to remember the order of things.

“Hey! Even reeking of shit, he is still more of a vampire than you are.” 

Nandor poked Guillermo’s chest and flicked his eyes towards the door of the library. To his building irritation, Guillermo still didn’t move. He was staring at him. _What is going on with him…?_

“Is Carol even a vampire?” Guillermo raised his voice more than Nandor liked. _I don’t know what the hell Carol is or isn’t,_ Nandor thought, staring at nothing for a second. _She sort of looked like a hedge pig? Or one of those blind fishies..._ _It doesn’t matter!_

“Stop stalling and go see what he wants,” Nandor said sharply, his eyes refocusing on Guillermo’s. 

_Just be quiet and deal with Simon and come back to me…_

Guillermo looked at him for a moment and then got off of the piano bench with a small huff.

\-----

Simon smoothed back Carol’s quills and reassured her that he’d be fine, but to please leave him for now. She wheezed a little longer than usual, which was her way of showing that she cared, before she slunk off elsewhere, leaving him on an old sofa from who-knows-when. He called for Nandor’s little creature, who really resembled a donut hole more than a donut. Not that Nandor would have a fuck of an idea about the difference.

The little man trudged into the curtained entryway of their extremely outdated sitting room in a heinous blue sweater that matched his general demeanor. He could almost blend in with the curtain. Simon could also see what Nandor meant, that there was definitely a sticking scent of despair that would probably taint his blood. But Nandor wasn’t smart enough to divine the cause of that smell. He definitely didn’t notice how his familiar looked at him, even in front of Simon. _Fucking idiots, the both of them_ , he thought with an internal cackle. 

“Took you long enough, last donut,” Simon laughed, drawing it out, “Come closer, please, don’t be a stranger,” he gestured with a beckoning sweep of his arm.

The little donut hole shuffled over. He looked down at the floor and smoothed his sweater before anxiously locking his hands in front of himself.

“...Can I help you?” he asked politely, with an artificial smile. Remarkably even tone of voice, but he still avoided direct eye contact. 

“Oh, but you are well trained!” Simon leaned forward from the couch, his hands rubbing his knees and his shirt falling open to reveal his gold necklace and the luscious twin locks of his long hair. “You’re just as polite as the big dumb brute you serve.”

“Please don’t talk about my master that way,” the little familiar said lightly, but with a surprising darkness in his eyes. There was something sharp there. _Interesting._

Simon tilted his head. “So you don’t disagree,” he said with a small smile, showing his fangs.

The little guy opened his mouth but Simon decided it really didn’t matter.

“You know, I think Nandor was lying about you earlier. He stands to lose quite a lot by letting you get eaten. Or turning you, I suppose. Doesn’t he?” Simon furrowed his brow thoughtfully and propped his chin on his wrist. The little man was crushing his own fingers; Simon could see his knuckles turning white with the pressure.

“But me?” Simon let his hand drift airily, “I have nothing to lose.”

He looked up at the ceiling, letting the statement breathe. 

“Only to gain,” he finally said, his eyes boring into Guillermo’s. “Wouldn’t it be funny if I just turned you? Can you imagine?” 

He laughed and let the moment sink in again. Timing was crucial. The little familiar shifted uncomfortably, worried his lips. A sheep too far from his shepherd. Simon knew he had him.

“So--so… What are you saying ex--” he stammered, blinking too fast.

Simon cut him off. 

“I could certainly do it…” he said with a casual shrug. “How long have you worked for Nandor now?” he asked, drawing out the question, emphasizing the word “long”. 

"Ten--well, more than ten years,” he corrected himself. “Over a... decade."

The little sheep noticeably deflated, his eyes drifting down and unfocusing. His hands were slack, barely connected now. That stench, like mildew, or at least something damp and forgotten, was radiating off of him. It really wasn’t that far off from the sewers.

"Over ten years, you say? Goodness..." Simon leaned back against the couch, splaying his arms across the back, spreading his legs wide. He raised his eyebrows coolly, looking from his crotch to the little familiar, licking his teeth slowly. It wasn’t subtle. _Even a complete idiot of a familiar would understand._

“Umm…” the little man was clearly swallowing, Simon could see the movements in his throat. He didn’t say anything else intelligent and was staring at Simon’s groin.

“More than a decade of waiting,” Simon repeated again. “That is a long time. You could, right now, decide to help someone down on their luck, to finally change yours.” He swiveled his hips as he spoke, the fur of his roadkill coat rustling. 

The little familiar dropped to his knees in front of him. Simon inwardly cackled, started to get hard already. Small hands pulled the hem of his trousers down but then stopped. 

“I should lay down towels…”

Simon put a firm hand on his cheek before he could get up and murmured, “But you have such a pretty mouth, don’t you?”

Something inside the pathetic little man died, which was almost enough to get Simon fully hard. Nandor's lost sheep closed his eyes, slowly wet his lips, and pulled Simon’s cock from his trousers and up to his mouth. Simon enjoyed the sensation of his warm hand and the heat of his breath. After a few too many seconds of hesitation, Simon guided his head towards him. The little familiar licked at his cock timidly, slowly, his hand holding his shaft in place but not moving. _Have you honestly never sucked a dick before?_ Simon sighed, supposed he really shouldn’t be surprised, and hitched his hips up, angling the man’s head to take him more fully. 

He was gagging already. _Oh dear. Well, what better way to learn than by doing?_ He made to grab the little sheep by his curly head of hair, but to Simon’s surprise, the little familiar rallied, began to circle his tongue over his head and pump his hand.

He whispered, “You’re doing great, babycakes. Keep that up and it’ll be over faster.” 

The little guy actually did what he said! _Not bad, really. For a virgin._ A devious smile spread across his face remembering exactly what he was taking, both from this sad creature and Nandor. It was better than the pleasure, really. Although the pleasure was nice, and steadily building. Simon moaned softly for effect.

“Look at me,” he commanded. _Delicious…_ his eyes were so, so sad from under his nerdy glasses. _He was so obedient!_ His pretty mouth looked so good wrapped around his cock. Simon stroked his cheek and told him so. There was a blush on his face as well, which made Simon wonder if he was getting off too. _What a little freak!_

He went for a few more strokes but then the little guy paused. _Oh come on, you’re in it to win it now._ Simon rolled his eyes and gripped his hair in his hands and started thrusting all the way down his throat. Tears flooded the little familiar’s eyes. Simon chuckled as he watched his small hands fluttering uselessly around the sofa cushions. He thought about leaning forward, letting his long hair brush over his wretched face. _Then the poor thing could almost imagine I was Nandor!_ He laughed internally at the thought as he pushed the little creature’s nose into his pubic hair. 

When Nandor walked in, obviously playing at nonchalance, Simon delighted in the shift of his facial expressions from blank neutrality, to shock, to anger, and might he guess? Betrayal? _Ooo._

Simon loved being right. _Nandor was a fucking idiot in love with his own fucking familiar! Ha! Nandor the Relentless and this… thing. No wonder he kept it under wraps. How incredibly embarrassing._

"Oh hey there, Nandor! You don't mind, right? He practically flung himself at me!"

\-----

Nandor literally could not believe what he was seeing. 

Guillermo, on his knees, in front of his sofa, his familiar, his Guiller--his familiar that had been his for over a decade, on his knees not in front of him, like he shou--in front of Simon the fucking Devious, his head where it shouldn’t--

It didn’t bear thinking about. The rage threatened to burn him alive. And there was something else. It made his eyes sting. Frowning, he blinked it away.

“Guillermo!” he yelled through gritted teeth. It wouldn't do to startle Laszlo or Nadja. He stormed over and pulled Guillermo off of Simon by his shoulders. Guillermo looked at him, completely paralyzed with shock, his heart beating faster than it had for Nandor in a very long time. Something in Nandor's stomach hurt, realizing that. Before either of them had time to say anything, Simon’s voice bored into his skull.

“Nandorrr, hope you don’t mind!” Simon patted his shoulder amicably and made a show of pulling up his pants, “After all, I wasn’t eating him. Quite the reverse. Ravenous little one you have here,” he gestured to Guillermo. 

Guillermo was shaking, beet red, clearly overcome with embarrassment at having been caught with _Simon the fucking Devious. Was he really THAT horny?_

Nandor suddenly felt like he was being trampled by horses. He had never considered the possibility that Guillermo might dream of other vampires. Scream for them. Writhe for them-- Suck-- 

“Quite,” Nandor said to Guillermo coldly. He closed his eyes and felt his shoulders collapse with the strange slimy feeling in his chest. Why was he light headed? Nandor clenched his jaw, balled his hands into fists to get a grip. He stepped between Guillermo and Simon, shaking Guillermo off of his arm before addressing Simon. 

“Look, Simon, I know you are our guest and that you have fallen on many numbers of hardships, but you really, really should have asked me first--” he said sternly, with effort, flames of rage licking at the edges of his words.

He caught Guillermo looking at him in a way he had never seen before. His eyes were like black flames. 

“--after all, he is my familiar, only I can--” Nandor stopped, the words coming out of his mouth finally skidding to a halt as he realized the disastrous location he was heading.

“Fuck his mouth?” Simon supplied. “I should have known, my sincerest apologies.” 

There wasn’t a hint of sincerity in Simon’s words. Nandor grunted and pulled Guillermo away, up the stairs. 

\-----

Nandor slammed the door behind them. He chose the upstairs bathroom because it was the furthest away from Simon and the most sound proof in the house. Guillermo’s hands were in fists at his sides, eyes screwed shut, jaw clenched. _Oh no._ It suddenly struck Nandor, like icy lightning arcing down his core, that Simon could have been fucking with him, could have compelled his Guillermo--

He swept Guillermo up in his cape, holding him as if they could just fly away from this together. The texture of his soft sweater under his hands helped a little. He couldn’t bear the thought--

“Did he hypnotize you? Did he threaten you?” Nandor couldn’t help how fast the words came out. 

He felt a little sob come from Guillermo. If he saw Guillermo’s eyes in that moment he knew he might actually kill Simon and then… then… He couldn’t do that. Another trial. It wasn’t an option. 

Usually, Guillermo was so excited to be held like this, his heart like… like nothing else Nandor could think of. Something shiny and marvelous. But this time, Guillermo sunk down, his heart rate slowing, his head lolling forward. Nandor raised a hand to his hair, thought that maybe that would soothe him as it had in the past, but Guillermo flinched away at his touch.

Guillermo took a big breath. “No, Master. He--he didn’t...” 

When Guillermo stepped out from his cape, Nandor felt completely hollowed out. _Maybe Guillermo was lying for some reason? Must be._

“You know you can tell me anything," Nandor said, while Guillermo had started rummaging through the bathroom cabinet, "I won’t kill him, I won’t share this with another soul, I just--”

Guillermo cut him off snippily. “It wasn’t like that.”

_Why was Guillermo so irritated?_ Nandor also didn't know what Guillermo was still looking for. That cabinet held Nandor's shampoos, soaps, scrubs, and other bath time necessities. 

“Well then, explain! You couldn’t have possibly--”

Guillermo was still buried in the cabinet when he snapped back, “It was--it was a mistake, okay?!”

Nandor wished he could see his face, wished he could understand why his tone was so dark. So angry. _Wait, at me?_

_Hold on, a mistake? What the fuck kind of--_

“What kind of fucking mistake is that? How do you accidentally--you tripped and fell and--?” Nandor couldn’t complete the statement. He shook his head in disbelief, to shake the image away, his hair fluttering around him. Honestly, at this point Nandor would be willing to believe it. Yes, maybe, maybe it really was Guillermo being so clumsy… Oopsie! But then Guillermo dashed that too. 

“Fine! Fuck!” Guillermo hissed, “It wasn’t a mistake. It was a... a regret.” He still didn’t turn from the cabinet. Still rummaging.

_Dig deeper,_ Nandor thought, _maybe your dignity is somewhere in the back._ Nandor snarled and turned towards the bathtub, which held so many memories. He idly wondered if Guillermo appreciated that the tub was only a century old. Practically brand new. Planting his hands on the rim, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the answer to a question he had to ask.

“...Did Simon cum?”

“What?!” Guillermo slammed the cabinet door and shattered the mirror. 

Nandor saw Guillermo’s livid, fractured expression in the broken mirror and was shocked that it wasn’t tinged with fear, but painted in righteous fury. The rage inside Nandor reignited. They faced each other and Nandor repeated himself.

Guillermo refused to answer, instead spitting, “Why do you care? You were just mad that Simon didn’t fucking ask you first.”

Nandor narrowed his eyes at him. “I wouldn’t have actually let--”

“No? If Simon had asked politely, you wouldn’t let him fuck my mouth?” Guillermo’s words were knives. 

Nandor found himself slinking back as Guillermo was stepped closer to him. Guillermo had never frightened him before. His Guillermo couldn’t hurt a fly, let alone a vampire that stood over a head taller than him. Yet this Guillermo seemed so much larger and his words hurt so bad. _What kind of warrior is afraid of a servant’s words?_ Nandor stopped, squaring his shoulders and refusing to move further. 

Guillermo was standing so close to him they almost touched. “Why is that, exactly?”

The question was yet another knife held against Nandor’s jugular. Nandor couldn’t say any of the actual answers. They were clawing at the back of his throat, threatening to escape, but he clenched his jaw, refusing to let them out between his teeth. 

Nandor definitely couldn’t tell Guillermo that he was willing to enjoy a half-life with him, in a pleasant twilight state of games and small touches and just... the glow of his warm presence when they were alone together, for as long as possible. Rather than make a decision that could end with everything or nothing, Nandor was going to keep that coin spinning for as long as possible.

The one time he had risked it, Nandor had imagined, hoped, worked for hours in secret on a glitter portrait that ended up in the trash instead of with Guillermo in his arms and his neck in his mouth. And now the taste of his sinfully delicious virginal blood was possibly washed away or at least watered down by Simon the fucking Devious’ cum spilling down his throat… He pushed that particularly nasty thought away before it ate at him any further. As much as he hated Guillermo’s choice, he realized he had never actually forbidden Guillermo from fucking other people. _Ordered him to, once, didn’t I? Why the fuck did I do that, again?_

The silence had stretched too long. Guillermo started talking again.

“I can suck off whoever I want. Every vampire in New York fucking City, if I want. Maybe I have,” Guillermo said in a low voice, glaring at him. 

_What the fuck?_ Nandor felt his stomach twist into wet, ugly knots. _No..._ He had been leaving more often… _But no..._

“I order you not to!” he bellowed, backing Guillermo against the sink, “I don’t want to think of that…” he scowled, his face inches from Guillermo’s.

_Why wasn’t his heart rate going up?_

Nandor could see the shattered cabinet mirror reflected in the smooth sink mirror along with a cracked Guillermo. Guillermo’s eyes were different again, in another new way Nandor had never seen before. Cold. Almost like a different person. _How had he changed so much so suddenly?_

“...Guillermo, is there something you want to be telling me, perhaps?” 

Nandor regretted the question as soon as he asked it. Something flickered behind Guillermo’s eyes and then he laughed in a way that Nandor didn’t like. Cruelly. He gripped the sides of the sink countertop on either side of Guillermo and almost cracked the granite.

“Do you really, really not know? Can you honestly say that you don’t know?” Guillermo asked mockingly.

Nandor didn’t like Guillermo laughing at him, turning the questions back on him. _That’s not how this is supposed to work!_

“What am I not knowing about you? Tell me!”

Nandor smacked his hands on the counter top. Guillermo rolled his eyes and bit his lip, sighing deeply. 

“I wish it had been you.”

_I know that! I know you’ve been horning for me for years!_

Nandor looked into his eyes, trying to find what had changed.

_Something else is different, what is different…?_

Guillermo had the nerve to lean towards him, to part his mouth enticingly, to let his eyes linger on Nandor’s mouth. This night was already unsalvageable. Nandor hadn’t mindwiped Guillermo for a while. It had begun to feel… bad. This was an exception. He raised his hand but Guillermo grabbed it in his; pressed his warm mouth on Nandor's.

Kissed him.

It was beyond brazen. Nandor couldn’t bite Guillermo, tear at his lips, or punish him the way he wanted… but he would take what he could. Nandor heaved Guillermo up against the sink mirror, breaking it with the force, shards of glass tumbling to the countertop, his hands slithering up under Guillermo's sweater, under his shirt, to the warm flesh underneath. He chuckled inwardly when Guillermo shivered at his cold touch. Guillermo’s heart rate soared. 

Nandor brushed his beard against Guillermo’s cheek, whispered into his ear in a low voice, “Who do you belong to?”

Guillermo panted prettily when he moaned, “You, Master. Only you…” his small hands in his long thick hair. _Good._ His little Guillermo was still his. Nandor nipped his earlobe, stroked his sides.

“Are you sorry for what you’ve done?”

“Yes Master, I wish I hadn’t done it. More than anything. I’m so sorry…” 

Guillermo hugged him. _Very good._ Nandor dragged soft kisses across his cheek. He started to kiss him deeper, wrenching Guillermo's mouth open with his tongue. Nandor had to pull back in disgust, but delighted at Guillermo reaching for him. The little whine that left Guillermo’s mouth. The plain need on Guillermo’s face.

“Why… why did you stop?” Guillermo asked, so vulnerable again.

“Your breath smells like shit,” Nandor said, taking advantage of the opening. It was also the truth.

Guillermo blinked back furious tears and curled up away from him, looking towards the toilet that nobody was supposed to use. Of course, years and years ago Guillermo had given himself tumbly rumblies and came in here, crying as he puked and shat miserably. Nandor had knocked and then walked in with toilet paper, despite Guillermo’s protests and frantic apologies. He remembered Guillermo being so embarrassed, so shy, so scared of breaking the rule, but Nandor had reassured him, saying “You don’t think I have seen men shitting their guts out before? It is nothing. I hope you will be feeling better soon.” It had cured Guillermo of his tears, at least.

He wondered if Guillermo was thinking of the same incident. They had seen each other in so many terrible states and it still didn’t prepare Nandor for what Guillermo was going to say. 

“Simon offered to turn me.”

It was so petty. Nandor shattered the granite. He whipped away from Guillermo, the betrayal threatening to eat him alive. _Was this fucking real?_ The urge to tear things to shreds was mounting. Guillermo’s throat would be so easy to choke... He took breaths he didn’t need, replacing some of the anger and hurt with overwhelming disappointment. Sadness. _I cannot fucking believe…_

Keeping his eyes on the ground, Nandor paced back and forth, feeling like a feral beast. He didn't want to do anything that he would permanently regret. 

“He was not ever going to do that Guillermo, you can’t possibly be that stupid," he spat, his hands flicking through the air, "His name is Simon the fucking Devious! Would you stick your hand in a jar labelled ‘Poisonous Snakes?’” he asked, miming the motion.

Guillermo fucking corrected him.

“You mean venomous,” he said, ice cold. “And I don’t know, maybe I am that stupid. I worked for you for over a decade…”

_Work-ed? No--_

Nandor whipped around with supernatural speed and Guillermo screamed, stabbing him in the heart with a plastic toilet paper roll thingy. It made a squeaky sound as the spring pushed the harmless plastic against his chest. Nandor sighed. Guillermo kept finding new ways to disappoint him. He knew Guillermo was harmless, but that he even thought to hurt him… 

_It will be like it never happened,_ he reassured himself. Nandor would just wipe this mess away and everything would be fine again. He gently moved Guillermo’s hand off of his chest. He could forgive him this, still.

He swirled his hand and intoned, “You will forget everything that happened after leaving my side in the library. You will--”

“Are you… are you trying to fucking mindwipe me?” Guillermo's voice was broken. The cracks of the mirror seemed to emanate out from him. 

_What the FUCK._

In a night of horrible surprises this might have been the worst. Nandor panicked. Guillermo had never, ever been able to resist even a single word once he started the hand movement. Sometimes he could even mindwipe him non-verbally. 

He bearhugged Guillermo, who initially relaxed into it, relieved. But then Nandor picked him up and placed him into the empty tub and pinned down his arms with his knees, his full weight sinking against the rest of him. Guillermo was too shocked and confused to put up much of a fight, his little arms flapping uselessly. At first he asked Nandor what he was doing, then begged him not to mindwipe him, demanding if he had done it before. 

"Maybe for once you could keep your mouth shut tonight."

Guillermo’s face was utterly enraged and tears pooled in his eyes. Nandor quickly waved his hand again and repeated his command, with every ounce of willpower he had, holding Guillermo’s head in place by his hair. It wasn't really necessary, Guillermo had stopped resisting.

_This will be over soon... We can go back... I will get you back..._

"You WILL forget everything that happened after leaving my side in the library. You WILL remember putting me to bed and having a nice quiet evening playing the dictionary game and finally getting a word right that I did not know. You came in here but realized it is clean."

Guillermo was slack underneath him. Nandor took the chance to look around, continuing to wave his hand as he spoke and surveyed the damage.

“You will not notice the shattered mirrors, or the sink, you will scrub your teeth thoroughly, and uh, then you will leave. All... will be amended.”

He nodded to himself and turned into a mist, leaving Guillermo to flicker back to consciousness. Nandor tried to let everything that happened dissipate as well. He lingered a little, to make sure the commands took. Guillermo stumbled out of the tub the groggy way that just-hypnotized people do and opened the cabinet door under the sink. A pile of pointy wooden pieces fell across the ground. _Extra wood for the house perhaps? Or for the bath?_

Then Guillermo bent over, no doubt looking for a toothbrush. _Take your time._ It was a very appealing position for him. Sometimes Nandor suspected that Guillermo knew that.

Nandor did not expect to see the glimmer of a large shard of glass gleaming from Guillermo’s back pocket. 

_Wait--Who--For me...?_

It wouldn't do much damage, but it still fucking hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me?
> 
> Writing from Simon's POV was fun. He's just the perfect piece of shit. 
> 
> I can't remember who said what but I lay some responsibility for this existing on chels, Interobang, JackieGaytona, sinaesthete, and other Nandermo Discord dark influences.
> 
> Words to write to by: "Poor Guillermo"
> 
> Also apparently I'm the first person to write Simon the Devious/Guillermo de la Cruz, so: YOU'RE WELCOME.
> 
> *I made a few edits. Writing in the wee hours does things to you.
> 
> Bonus fun fact: "The Beauty of the Devil" is a 1950 film adaptation of the Faust legend. Deals with devils never go well.


End file.
